Gone
by dimitri belikov lover
Summary: Finally when thing get good they turn bad. Rose is finally with Dimitri when it happens. She loses he memory. The big m bomb. Get it, for memory. Any way she can't remember her own name much less the creepy guy insisting that they love each other. So how will she ever remember. Well...find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Rose point of view

I could scream. I feel happiness bubbling in me like a boiling pot about to over flow. Dimitri and I are finally together. We finally accepted each other's feelings.

It has been about a week since the attack. All the guardians are still on high alert. They say now that strigio have lowered our numbers and became familiar with school grounds it is perfect time for another attack.

Right now I'm in Dimitri's arms we're in the gym having just done some sparing.

"You know I love you Roza" he whispers

"I love you too."

Suddenly Alberta comes bursting through the doors. Dimitri lets go of me but Alberta doesn't seem to mind.

"Buria!" she gasps

I would know that word anywhere. It's the Russian word for storm and it means the strigo are back. I pull my stake from my back pocket and Dimitri does the same. They will regret even being born.

Dimitri and I race out into the crowd of guardians and strigo. They instantly come at us and I see 5 go at Dimitri. I get three and take them down easily thanks to Dimitri's training.

I quickly glance to my left to see if Dimitri ok and find him doing the same. Suddenly something grips me and throws me head first onto a rock.

I can see Dimitri taking down the strigo and racing over to me. It hurt. It hurts so badly. I feel myself slipping into darkness.

"It's ok Roza I promise" Dimitri whispers before I black out


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long chapter two

Chapter 2

Who are you, who am I?

I open my eyes to a dimly lit white room. I'm lying on a bed, my head throbbing in pain. I let out a soft painful moan and bring my hand to softly touch my forehead.

"She's awake!" a male voice shouts as I sit up to look around

Sitting around the room are a number of people who all look at me. There's a blond girl with green eyes and a guy next to her with black hair and bright blue eyes. Leaning in a corner is an attractive man with dirty blond styled hair and the same eyes as the blonde, perhaps they're related. Next to me sat the hottest guy I'd ever seen, dark brown shoulder length hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a graceful air to him even with his height.

A woman, a nurse as it looked, walked in and smiled kindly. She stood beside my bed saying something to the tall guy before directing her attention on me. Lifting a clipboard she began to speak.

"Hello Rose." She says

Was she talking to me? My name wasn't Rose. Come to think of it what was my name? I blow out a frustrated breath, confused to why I can't remember such I thing.

"Now I'm going to ask you a few questions and then you can go. Now tell me you full name."

My fist clutched as I held my head trying to think but coming up blank. The pain pounds through me as I look up. A concerned look was now on the nurse's face along with the rest in the room.

"I… I don't know." I whisper looking down

"Do you know where you are?" she asks

"A hospital?"

"But where?"

"No idea."

She looks at the tall guy beside my bed who looked pained. I didn't like that look. It made me feel sad and my chest feel heavy. I look down at my hands

"I'm sorry." I mumble as every head snaps up and stares. What was it?

"It seems Rose has a cause of amnesia. It's common with head injuries but there's no saying how long it will last. It could be a few weeks or it could be years." The nurse says seeming to address everyone but me.

Was she talking about me? Am I Rose? I look to the said coming face to face with a girl with long dark hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, and a bandaged head. I gasp as I realize it was a mirror. Was that really me. My chest tightens as i stare. This was a dream, it had to be. I squeeze my eyes shut and block everything out, welcoming the darkness of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

D. pov

Chapter 3

Forgotten…forever?

I feel a tight unbearable weight settle on my chest as I hear the nurse. Amnesia. My Roza has Amnesia. Even worse it could be years before she would remember me.

Glancing over to her I see her sleeping again and my hard clenches. Seeing her now, it broke my heart. Maybe it's best that she lost her memory. She can start a new and fall in love with someone she should, someone she deserves.

Thinking of Roza with a new man hurt impossibly bad, but I have no right to hold her back. Who am I to stop her? I'm so caught up in my own thoughts I don't realize the nurse is speaking until she lightly shakes my shoulder.

"All of you need to listen to me. You need to help regain Rose's memory. Telling her things about herself, giving her information of your life, even something simple as her favorite food. You have to help her remember."-A pause- "and tell her everything, don't lie. It will only come back and bite you when she remembers. I know Rose has had rough times with Mason and the attack, but she need to know. She I counting on you." The nurse turns on her heel and leaves the room. I won't be lying to my Roza, I just won't tell her. She has a chance at a real life and I won't take that away from her. Besides no one but Adrian knows and he would respect what I wanted. Not that it would be that hard. He never liked the fact Rose and I were together.

"We should go get some sleep and eat while Rose is still out. We'll need the energy." Lisa says standing

Even though I promised to keep our relationship secret I was reluctant to leave her alone. What would happen if she woke up scared and alone? I stand looking at all of them.

"Someone should stay so if Rose wakes she won't be alone." I say

"I can do it." Adrian says walking to take my seat.

As all the others leave I stay behind. I had to tell Adrian my thoughts. He couldn't ruin my plan.

"Adrian, I want to let you know that…that I'm not telling Rose about our former relationship. She has a chance to be happy and I want her to keep it. Please don't mention anything." I whisper, just in case someone is close

"Ok. I'll keep it a secret." He relies easily, but I see something in his eyes, reluctance maybe

I give a quick nod and leave to get a shower and dress. I'd been so focused on Roza I forgot I had to walk then grounds to night. I look down and sigh as I realize something. I'm not going to be able to call her Roza anymore.

Hey leave comment. Give ideas I will try to listen and I want to know how I'm doing. How do you like it? Keep watching because I'm going to upload either one tonight or tomorrow night. Love you guys! ~ Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cutting loose ends

It has been about a week since I have been let out of the hospital and I'm learning every day. My favorite food I pizza, my best friend is Lissa, and this is St. Vladimir's academy. No matter how many times I say it, it doesn't fit in my brain. It's like this is someone else's life and I'm just taking over for now.

They've excused me from my classes, seeing how I won't remember any material so I've just been sitting in my room alone trying to wrap my head around things. That girl, Lissa, she visits me often. So does the guy with styled hair whose name I learned is Arian. I haven't seen the beautiful man who sat next to my bed in the hospital. I'd been told his name was guardian Belikov.

I was alone now though. Lissa, Adrian, Christian, none of them were here. I read a book on something called guardian techniques for the advanced as I wait. I didn't know what I was waiting for I was just… waiting.

I put the book down and walk to the rest room gasping as I see that girl again. The one with the dark brown eyes and hair all the way down her back. Me. It was frightening to think the girl I'm seeing is myself. Somehow she didn't look right. My eyes fall to a pair of scissors left on the table. I pick them up and look in the mirror carefully cutting the dark locks. By the time I finish its chin length and the rest of the hair, my hair, lies on the ground around me.

I take a step back and bend over cleaning my mess and walking back out o my room. I had an eagerness to show my look off. To show I'm not the same as the girl in the mirror. I dress in jeans and a simple black t-shirt as I leave the room. I'm only a few feet away from my door when I hear

"Rose?" knowing that's my name, or what it used to be, I turn to see him

"Hello guardian Belikov."

**Comment, comment, comment! Should I make some drama and have her go out with Adrian for a while? Should Dimitri get mad about Roses hair? Tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note**: I AM SO SORRY! I've been so busy with school and some really tough stuff going on in my life and I know I haven't been writing. I'm better now and you can expect to hear from me more often! Sorry again for the extremely long wait and I appreciate those of you who've come back- love you

D. pov

Chapter 5

Is it too late?

I stare at my Roza, barely even able to register what I'm seeing. Those long brown locks I'd run my finger through so many times were now gone. I looked at her, thinking maybe this was the wrong person or I was having a horrible nightmare as a consequence for my actions. I pinch myself. Nope, it was real.

"I…I…" I couldn't bring myself to speak, she probably though I was weird

"Um, guardian Belikov, are you okay?"

Rose took a step towards me, her hand reaching out as if to touch me. I long for that. My body shivered as I suppress the urge to reach out and grab her, to scold her teasing about her hair, to kiss those soft lips. That's when he came

"Hey Rose. I came to pick you up. Wow, nice hair cut!" Adrian said, that usual smirk on his face

"Oh right! I almost forgot. Thanks." She said smiling

"I have to do something so wait for me outside, okay"

Rose left and I watched her walking away. Man, she had a great butt. I turned my attention to Adrian who glared at me. I defiantly returned his look.

"What are you doing alone with her? I though you said you were leaving her alone!"

"I am I just saw here in the hall. The real question is what are you doing taking her out?!" I reply

"Well if you're done with her, you can't expect her to never love again! She's almost 18, she's going to want to date and be with someone!"

"And how angry will she be when she finds out you tricked her while she was vulnerable." I shout

"I've talked to the nurse! I've studied this condition! Do you know some people don't ever get there memories back! How long do you want her to wait? She'll be angrier if she wasted her life waiting for something that may never come back." Adrian counters

I'm at a loss for words. She could possibly never get her memory back? This whole time, deep inside I took comfort in the small hope she'll forgive me when her memories come back. It was one of those rare times Adrian made complete sense. Rose would be angry if she wasted her time. Heck, I'd be angry at myself.

"You're…You're right." I whisper

"I know." Adrian said looking surprised, as he turned and left.

I'm alone. This God's punishment for doing this with Rose in the first place. This pain in my chest is unlike anything I've ever felt.

I walk the long way back to my room, for once angry I have tonight off. Now all my thoughts can relentlessly kill me inside. I needed something to help me forget.

The idea struck me like lightning. Tasha. I had never felt too much romantically for her, but the offer she'd given me a couple of months ago was great for me. The only reason in the end that I had stayed was my love for Roza and now I could never have that.

Sure, Rose's memories could come back, but then what would have been the point of this all? I needed to leave. I needed to make sure that whatever was between us is over.

I pull out my phone. I sat there for I don't know how long, just staring at her number. I pressed call.

"Tasha is it too late to accept you offer."

A tear falls down my cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**_PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!_**

Author's note: Hey, guys! I'm writing a chapter…the day after my coming back! I'm posting several chapter {3 to be exact} today and tomorrow because I won't be able to write from Friday to Sunday next week. If you enjoy this story please check back in an hour or two because I will upload another. Same rules apply to the next chapter. This is a onetime happening so please be here. Please review! I can't know if you enjoy it if you don't tell me!- love you guys ^u^

Chapter 6

Voices

R. pov

Adrian was starting to get just a bit annoying. I sat, keeping a slightly fake smile on my face as Adrian went on talking. I'd learned recently about spirit and how, in Adrian's case, that meant people could see auras. I felt kind of guilty, wondering if he could tell my disinterest. It was just those dang pick-up lines!

"Hey are you a campfire? Cause you hot and I want s'more" He teases, laughing as he reaches over and takes my hand.

"Um… ha ha ha, that's a good one."

I wanted to enjoy my time with him, I really did but I had this weird feeling of hurt buried in my chest. I felt like I was forgetting something. I mean I know I have amnesia but not knowing things had always just been okay. This, this was different. My heart beat 50 mph and, I couldn't help but think I was forgetting something important.

Just then, that girl Lissa walked by. She looked prim and proper as always, with a cute splash of style as I'd come to know her. She was nice, always telling me stories about funny things from the past. I always found a way to smile around her, even when stress got to me.

"Hey guys, mind if I sit here." Lissa said, he face grave.

"Yeah sure. What's the matter" I ask

"Well… I- I just received word that Guardian Belikov, my other guardian, remember him, he's leaving. A couple of months ago, his childhood friend asked him to be her guardian and have children with her but he declined. I've learned he accepted after all."

I stare at her, processing her words. That pain in my chest flared again, feeling as if someone stabbed my heart. What was this feeling? Why did this hurt me so much? I barely even talked to the dude and yet I feel like the fact that he's leaving is a big deal.

I could barely hold back all the emotions that threaten to burst to the surface. Quickly, I stood so I could leave. All these people, my former friends, worried too much about me already. They didn't need to see me burst into tears for no reason.

"Hey, I'm going to go to my room. I'll see you both later. Bye."

I walk away as quick as I can, already feeling as though the flood gate were about to break. I didn't know that much about myself, but I could already tell I hated crying. I open my door, slamming it closed and throwing myself on the bed. It hurt. It hurt so much. Oh God why did it hurt!

I guess I must have fallen asleep crying because the next thing I knew I was dreaming. It was odd that I could tell I was dreaming, and the whole thing seemed kind of surreal. Next thing I knew I was at a big lodge, mountains covered in snow looking beautiful in the sunset. It was new, and yet somehow familiar.

"Hey little dhampir," came a voice I knew from behind me.

I looked back to see Adrian in a black button up that looked like it was made from silk and dress pants. The idea that he might be cold crossed my mind only once before I reminded myself this was a dream. Just then I realized this wasn't just any dream this was a spirit dream. Adrian had told me about them.

"Hey." I answer simply

"Are you ok? You didn't look in great shape when you left today."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Really cause you aura says otherwise. Ever since you've lost your memory it's been a brilliant gold and know there patches of darkness. So, tell me. What's up?" Adrian says walking forward and looking me deeply in the eyes, his own laced with concern.

"I hurt. I hurt and I can't figure out why. When Lissa said that Dimitri guy was leaving it was painful and I just want it to stop."

Adrian stood there for a moment just looking at me. He was thinking. I could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

"You'll figure it out… sooner or later."

The dream faded.

D. Pov

Tasha's house was nice, and I mean really nice. It had a 6 car garage standing right at the driveways end before a sidewalk lead you to the front door. The house itself was huge but the inside is what blew me away. 4 bathrooms, 7 bedrooms and 5 kitchens was the total count of things. She explained to me that when the Ozer group was bigger, the family would come here for weeks at a time which required lots of room.

"So, do you like it?" Tasha asks, a smirk on her face

"I do it's really bea-"I start to say before she cuts me off

Suddenly she was kissing me. I kiss back. I could tell the passion she put into that kiss, the feelings and emotions behind it. They were all there and yet I felt like I was kissing a brick wall. After my Roza's kisses, nothing would ever feel as good.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Tasha says, a blush on her face

She quickly leaves, going to prepare dinner and soon it's ready. She places it on the table with a smile. Its salmon and rice. We eat in silence, until she brings out a small platter of cookies.

"My friend Casey made these for me. Please, take them as you want."

I bite into a cookie, instantly feeling as if I would vomit. It takes everything I have to hold it back. I smile, nodding my head as if it's delicious.

When bed comes, Tasha offers to let me sleep in her bed but I politely decline. My own room is mostly dark colors like gray and black with a big king bed. I was allowed off my guard because of the security. I lay down closing my eyes, tossing and turning in bed. That cookie was no good.

'Kiiiiillll heeeeeer' a voice hisses in my head

My eyes burst open as I look around the room, expecting to see someone standing there. Even in the darkness I could tell there was nothing. Almost as if against my will I stood walking down the hall to a sleeping Tasha's room.

'You're under my control now that you've eaten that cookie. Charms really are the best. Now be a good boy and kill her' the voice says

I grab my stake stepping closer, but I can just barely grab myself inside the madness. At that small opening I run outside, forcing myself to vomit out the cookie. I ran to my car jumping in and leaving. I couldn't stay. I couldn't think. I just drove.

I was in St Vladimir Academy. I'm through the gates. I'm in front of her room. The fact that Tasha has someone out to get her doesn't even register. Just her

I open the door. She sleeping, but I wake her without hesitation.

"I love you Roza!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: chapter 2 of 3 tonight. Yay! I'm doing something special in this chapter and letting you take a little view at how everyone else is feeling about Rose and her feelings. It's different but I hope you enjoy. The next one will be regular. COMMENT**

Chapter 7

Everyone else

Adrian Pov

I sat in my room a drink in one hand and a cigarette in the other, my mind filled with worry for Rose. I wonder how Dimitri would feel if he knew how his love made her feel, even when she didn't remember it. I certainly know how it made me feel.

I loved Rose, whether I knew I had a shot or not. Everyone sees me as a play boy, a user. They all think, 'hey theirs that Adrian guy he's no good' but they don't know me. They don't realize that under this bold front I put on I'm in constant pain.

Her eyes, her hair, her voice, her smell, all just aspects of her that make me want her even more. I could never say this to her face for fear that it would ruin whatever is between us now, but I know I love her. She perfect.

I think about her every night. She's the phantom that haunts my dreams. I know if I could just hold her, touch her, that phantom stays. I have been foolish lately.

I have tricked myself into thinking I could have Rose. That because Dimitri has given up, it's my turn now. I really am dumb. Love is true and strong. They say it can withstand even the toughest storms. What hope is there for me?

I am alone. Is this for my past mistakes? I know that I've messed up, and I know I'm not the greatest person, but even I want love. I want to wake up happy cause it's another day to talk to the person I love. I want to kiss someone and have it feel like fireworks. Is it too much to ask for a girl to like me? Am I that horrible of a person? In truth, I'm sorry for every bad thing I've done.

I wonder what it'd be like to be alone forever. Moroi live a heck of a long time so forever will feel like forever. I would go to a party with no one by my side. When everyone is telling silly stories about their lover, I will hang in the back. I am cursed. I can't have love.

Lissa's Pov

Rose has always been the strong one in our relationship. She was the shoulder I'd lean on when I needed comfort. I was the one who told my feelings, who needed guidance. I was so unused to it being the other way around.

Yesterday, Rose asked me how old she was. I could barely hold back tears. How can she live with herself? How can she go on knowing she might never get her memories back? I would break. I'd lose myself even more than I already was, if that makes sense.

These days, I find myself relying on Christian more and more. I use to tell Rose all my problems, to get her comfort and have relief. Now I wouldn't dare bother her with such stupid things as what dress I'll wear on my dates.

I'm getting edgier and edgier and have no one to turn too. Christian has been acting so oddly as of late and my period was late, making me worry even more. I could be pregnant at only 18 and I couldn't even tell my best friend. Not to mention all the ridicule I would get if I had a baby out of wedlock.

I wasn't ready for marriage yet and neither was Christian. I couldn't dare to push him into it. I loved Christian with all my heart and I know he's the only one for me and yet I don't want to tie myself down. I want to be free just a bit longer.

I should be telling this to Rose. Even if she doesn't fully understand the situation, she'd still be there for me and love me but I just can't. She's like a different person without her memories. I feel like I'm talking to a stranger in Rose's body. I don't even know what to expect her to say. What if all this memory stuff makes her cruel? What if she yells at me?

I feel horrible even thinking the thoughts but I can't help it. I want the old Rose back. I want to be able to let down my emotional wall around the one person I trust most in this world. I want my best friend back.

Day by day we tell her new things, but the memories don't click. Sometimes she vaguely recalls something small but there's been no large improvement. I just want Rose to get better. I always knew I loved her but I hadn't realized how much I needed her till she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**3 out of 3 bros! Comment! Same thing with 3 chapters is happening tomorrow too! Short one because the others were considerably long. Especially chapter 6!**

Chapter 8

R. pov

Finally we've got some love!

I stare up at Guardian Belikov who stood over my bed. The room was dark, but I could tell it was him. He leaned over me, a look I'd never seen in his eyes before. It looked so familiar. I was about to protest the fact he was in my room, sitting up to tell him so, when he kissed me.

It was the kind of kiss that makes your knees go weak and takes your breath away. I was grateful I was sitting. His kiss was gentle and loving yet passionate and hungry at the same time I loved it. Every second only got better. I kissed him back till the point when I could no longer breathe before pushing him back.

Softly I touched my lips. He kissed me. A guardian I barely knew now kissed me. And I liked it. It just felt right.

"Guardian Be-"

"Dimitri or Comrade please." He said with a big smile

"Ok… comrade. Wh- why did you kiss me?" I blush

"Because I love you. I was holding it back for you sake but we were together before this. And I don't want to give that up anymore. I love you Rose. Please tell me you remember."

The sincerity in his eyes was too much to refuse and after that kiss I had to believe something was between us. I reached down deep inside but came up with nothing. It was like there was an unbreakable lock that blocked me from my memories. I knew they were right there, but I couldn't reach them.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember." I whisper as a look of sadness washes over him "but I… I do believe you."

His head snaps up like a jack in the box. I wonder for only a moment if this is a joke, a prank. The though is gone in a second. The joy on his face was absolutely real

"Oh Roza," he murmurs, pulling me into a tight embrace. It was awkward but nice.

"Roza?"

"It's your name in Russian."

"I like it." I smile

"I'll meet you in the gym tomorrow at 10:00 pm be there." And he left.

Tasha pov

The Alarm rings at 8 in the morning. I go downstairs, starting a big heartfelt breakfast for Dimitri. When he wakes up he's going to be the happiest man alive. After an hour at the stove I've made pancakes bacon, muffins, toast, and sausage. When I notice Dimitri isn't up, I climb the stairs and softly knock on his door. No reply.

I open it, stealthily making my way through the darkness to the bed, planning a sneak attack for my Dimka when I notice one big problem. He's not there. Instantly I look around the house, maybe he took a tour but he was nowhere to be found

Ring ring ring. He finally picks up "Dimka, where are you?"

Silence.

"I'm at St Vladimir's Academy." He says calmly

"Why are you their? Did you forget something?"

"No Tasha. I'm so sorry, but I've changed my mind. I know it's hard but it's for the best."

I stare at my phone for a moment before giggles start bubbling up. I can't control them and they wrench through my body. My silly stupid Dimka.

"Ok, I understand." I hang up the phone.

All this time I'd had a plan, keep Dimka. Now, I'd lost him to her again. I can't allow this. I dial the number quickly and he picks up on the first ring.

"Hello Tasha." His voice was cold and dead, like every Strigio's tended to be

"I've got a favor to ask."

I giggled again. Rose Hathway would suffer a fate worst then death. She'd become one of them.


	9. important author's note!

Sorry guys, some really stupid stuff is going on and my internet is messed up so I can't update today. Don't get the wrong idea though, I will probably update tomorrow and if not then, next Sunday. Love you guys and thanks for being understanding ?


	10. Chapter 9

**PLEASE READ **Author's note: Sorry I haven't written in a while. Here's your chapter bros ;). And I thought I might have something a little cool here so one of you can help me and you learn a little about me. Whoever has the same answer as me gets to come up with one event (as long as it isn't ridicules) to happen in the 11th chapter. The first to answer correct wins and if no one is correct, no one wins. Answer in comments.

: P

Q: What's the best new Xbox 1 game coming out sometime between now and next year.

Chapter 9

My Queen Her King

R. pov

He kissed me hard on the lips. My body instantly felt warm and tingly, unlike ever before. His hands were rough and callused, but his touch was gentle. He treated me as if I'd break.

When he pulled away, it physically hurt me, like I lose something. Dimitri. Even if I had no memory of it, I knew I loved him. At that moment, I knew I didn't regret coming to the gym.

"Oh Roza, I'm ruining you. My very touch is destroying you…and I really don't care." Dimitri smiles and my heart flutters.

"I'm sorry I don't remember. I honestly wish I did."

"It's okay, as long as we're together. As long as you believe me."

"How can I not." I whisper; surprised to feel my cheeks flush.

Dimitri chuckles, leaning forward and kissing me softly. I didn't care if I ever got my memory back. I didn't care if I forgot my own name again. I wouldn't mind losing everything, if I only had this moment.

Conrad's (Strigio's) pov.

I slap Luke so hard across the face that it echoes. The worthless scum! Can't he do anything right!

"What do you mean you couldn't get back into the academy?" I growl

"Sir, they put their barrier back, and stronger than ever! They're expecting us now."

"Gosh dang it! How am I ever supposed to please my little Tasha if you're such a brainless good for nothing?" I grab him slamming him against the wall till his head cracks open.

I stare at his dead body, kicking it hard enough to slam it against the wall again. Turning around, I see all the strigio's around me looking, some with a challenge in their eyes and others with complete loyalty.

"I am your leader, and you are to answer to me! I see the way you look at me! Any of you who think you can step up to me, I advise you to think again. All you newborns think you're so powerful. I am older and stronger than any of you. If you think this is bad you haven't seen anything yet. If this makes you queasy, I suggest you kill yourself now because you're not prepared to be my soldier!" I scream, about to leave

"You our leader? You've fallen into the hands of a vile human. You're tainted! We could rise against you now!"

Slowly, I walk over. His eyes widen as he realizes his mistake. I rip his head off.

"Tasha, my love, will soon be your queen. Anyone who speaks ill of her will be killed within a second."  
>I leave for my room. How dare these newborns speak of her and I that way. She was my queen as I was her king and whether she wanted it or not, after this job, she'd be mine.<p>

D. pov

We'd learned something new about Rose today. I was play fighting with her in the gym, when she lashed out. Her movements were exactly as I'd taught her, in her mind, she didn't know how she knew this, but her instincts kicked in.

Since trials had been messed up, I suggested Rose take her retake now, since she wouldn't get another chance. With her instincts there was no way she'd lose. They'd decided to have the trials elsewhere like when we went to the ski lodge. This time a training ground specifically made for these sorts of things with dorms on ground. As a sigh of good will I'd invited Tasha. At the least, we could still be friends.

T. pov.

I accepted Dimitri's offer and hung up. I shake, I don't know if it's from excitement, angry, or fear but I shake. This is perfect. This was my chance. Once Rose is out of the way, he'll be mine. And we'll live happily… **ever… AFTER.**


End file.
